Monster
by sylarbadass
Summary: This story was written for Big Time Rush One shot day on February 6, 2012.  Dont feel like writing a summary, just go check it out.. :-
1. Chapter 1

**JUST A LITTLE ONE SHOT DEAL. PLEASE ENJOY**

_(Logan POV)_

_I am a killer; I have a hidden life that I have kept hidden for years from my friends, my best friends. My mother isn't who she seems to be, she is a monster and so I am. My mother had been on run for years until that day we came to a place I would call my home until I moved here to LA with my best friends to become who we are now. My mother isn't a human and neither I am I. My father was killed back in Texas; hunters found us and murder him in cold blood. If it wasn't for him my mother and I would have meet our faith that night. We are what are known as a rife; we feed on the human soul and their blood. When we feed a needle comes from our wrist, it is poison to humans and paralyzes them so we can drink their blood and consume their soul. We must feed once a mouth but things are getting harder for I. I am coming into that part in my life where I am in need for human blood more and it is getting harder to control myself. I have killed three unknown victims in the last 4 weeks. The police have now started to invested in the murders. It has been 2 weeks since my last feed and I am stating to feel the need for more. I walk into the living room to see Carlos and Kendall sitting down with Katie watching TV. I try not to be seen by them, I need to feed._

"_Hey Logan, come see this!" Carlos yells from the couch. I know if I don't go over there they will wanted to know why. I take a deep breath and walk towards my friends. As I get closer, I can smell their blood. I stand a few feet away because I know if I stand any closer, I might not be able to stop myself from doing something. I looked to were Carlos was pointing to see the news was one. It was doing a report on the bodies that I have killed and left. I shake as I watch and listen to the news report. _

"_Logan are you ok? You're shaking a little bit?" Kendall gets up and comes closer to me. As he does, the smell of him is over coming me. I looked down to see that my hands are turning. I back away from Kendall._

"_Kendall, I am find. Look I am going out for a while. See you guys later." I turn back around and walk to the door. I walk out into the hall, lean up against the door, and close my eyes. I hear someone footsteps coming closer to me. I open my eyes up to see Lucy walking down the hall, she smiles at me and continuing walking. As she passes, I can't but help smell her blood. It is so sweet; I close my eyes once more for them to open up black. I smile to myself as I pull myself for the wall only to follow her. I know I should stop this before it is to later but I can't. I watch as Lucy unlocks her door and opens it. I walk to her before she can close to the door._

"_Logan.." I push her back into her place and closer to door. "Logan, what are you doing?" I smile at her and then walk her until her back is against her wall. I lean my head closer to her and take in her essence. "Logan let me go.." I pull away only for a moment before I slam her back and pin her arms up and over her head. I bring myself to lick down her neck "Logan please….." I move so I can see her face, tears of fear coming down. I bring my hand to wipe away the tears before licking them from my fingers._

"_I will enjoy this." I back away from her only for my claws and needle to emerge from my hand and wrist. Before she can run I grab her by her hair and throw her to the ground. I staddle her and throw her head back onto the ground. "I don't like when my food runs from me." I growled at her._

"_P-Please stop…" Lucy cries out to me, but I just laugh and then wrapped my hands around her neck, I moved one hand and injected my poison into her blood. I stand back and wait until she is no longer able to move. Once that is done I run my hands over her body as her eyes watch my every more. I title my head back and let my fangs come out, I stink my teeth into her body. Her blood flowing down my throat, something overcame me and I screamed out and tear into her body. Cutting and ripping at her body, leaving nothing left but the body of a woman whom no one would ever recognize. I pull myself away and cry out on horror at the sight that lay before me. I look down to my hands that are coved in her blood. I bring my hands to her face as a tear falls from my eyes to land on her bloody and broken face._

"_I am so sorry Lucy." I lean down and give her a kiss that his when I quickly turn my head to see Carlos and Kendall standing in the doorway. I move away from Lucy body and move towards my friends who back away from me. _

"_Logan…." Kendall says with kindness and worry in his voice. I stand up and walk to Kendall and Carlos when a pain shot though my body. I fall back to the ground and cry out in pain. I can feel my back ripping, I scream out to them. "Logan my God….!" Kendall runs to my side and pulls me to him. I break away and fall to my hands and knees. I looked to my hands as I drag my claws into the ground. _

"_Ahhh!" I roll onto my back and arch it up as more pain comes to me. In my pain, I look back to Lucy dead body on the ground and see something I should have smelt before I killed her. Her blood was tainted with silver. "K-Kenn.. I need, I need clean blood…" I scream out as more pain comes to me. Kendall looks to his arm and then me and picks up a knife that was sitting on the table and cuts himself. The smell of his blood fills the air, he runs his arm over my lips and I sink my teeth into his arm and suck on it until the pain subsided within. I push Kendall away, scout myself into the comer on the room, and bring my knees to my chest._

"_Logan…" I hear Kendall voice, I look up to see him kneeing down in front of me._

"_Kendall, I am a killer. It is who I am…." I said looking back down; I soon felt Kendall's hand on my face. I knew he wanted me to look up at him and so I did._

"_I know Logan. I know what you are, who you think has been covering up those murders. Logan…" I was going to say something when I saw Carlos standing there with a gun pointing right at Kendall and I._

"_Logan, I am sorry but this stops now." Kendall jumped up from my side, grabs Carlos, and pushes him to the ground. _

"_Logan now" Kendall yells out as he and Carlos fight over the gun. I pull myself up and grab Kendall from Carlos. I looked down at Carlos before cutting his face and taking Kendall with me. Kendall and I run down the hall until we are stopped by gunshot. I look back to Kendall as he falls to the ground._

"_Kendall!" I fall to his side and see that he is bleeding. "Kendall come on, please…" I pull Kendall to his legs when I turn and see Carlos standing there, I hiss at him._

"_Logan don't make me do this. You run and I will hunt you down and kill you!"_

"_Then kill me hunter!" I take Kendall into my arms, take one last look at Carlos, and jump from the window. My best friend turned that day into my enemy. It seem like yesterday but that was over five years ago. Kendall and I have been on the run since that day. Over 4 1/2 years ago, Kendall became what I am. He was dyeing and I needed to say him and I did. Kendall and I only kill when needed but we are still-hunted. Carlos has found us more than once; I almost lost Kendall the first time he found us. I almost kill Carlos that day, he wasn't the same person anymore and neither were Kendall and I. We were monsters now, forever to be hunted for the life we lead. I never meant for any of this to happy but I let who I am overcome me and now I am on the run for the rest of my life. In the beginning I want Carlos to come and find me but that all changed the day he killed my mother and almost kill Kendall. My hate-ness for him only grew after that day. The day will come, that Carlos and I meet once more and that day he will come to his end and it will be by my hands. I will watch as his life leaves his body. Until that day comes Kendall and I will stay in hidding. _

_THE END_


	2. Chapter 2

**(THIS IS FOR BREAKFREE! I CHANGED THE KIDNAPPING, IT WILL HAPPEN BUT NOT YET.) HOPE YOU LIKE IT.. CHANGING A LITTLE BIT.) I DIDNT CHECK FOR ANY MISSPELLED WORDS. SORRY.**

(Logan POV)

I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Kendall with me, he is the one thing that has kept me going all these years. The night we ran from what we loved and whom we loved. I don't think I would have survived, I was so weak and on the veer of empytness. That night changed everything for him and I. Everything that I had kept hidden for years all come out that night, what I was and how I felt about was the night our lives became what they are now.

(5 years into the past)

I didn't know what to do, I ran from the Palm Woods with Kendall in my arms, his blood dripping down onto my shirt. I had no idea where we were going to go, Carlos my best friend whom I loved and had known for years was a hunter. I stop as I heard Kendall moan in pain. I walked up into a dark alley were I had killed my first victim weeks earlier, I leaned Kendall down up against the wall before sitting next to him to check his wound. I lifted his shirt up to see that the gunshot went straight through which was good. Kendall cried out in pain as I placed my hand to his side. "I am so sorry Kendall, I never meant for any of this to come…"

"Logan don't please…" Kendall spoke with pain as he brought his hand to my face. He wiped away a tear that had fallen from my eyes. Our eyes meet and something changed at the moment, We both started to lean in when he cried out and grabbed his side. My arms when right to him, I pulled him closer. I knew I needed to find a healer; the bullet that was used was filled with salt and the blood of a dead werewolf, something that is very deadly to a rife. I knew of one man that could heal Kendall. I stood up, picked Kendall up bridal style, and stayed in the shadows of the night until I reached his place. I reached is door and before I could even knock there he was opening the door.

"Logan my boy…" He saw and took Kendall from my arms as a feel to my knees with a burning in my black. The pain for the sliver from Lucy's blood was coming back. I fall against the doorframe and then pass out. I awoke to the sun shining into the room that I was in, I open my eyes up all the way and looked around the room and then remembered Kendall. I shot up, leaped from the bed, and ran into the living room to find Kyle sitting down on the couch with a very pale Kendall right next to him. I let a smile come to my face as I see that he is ok but I could still tell that he was in pain from his eyes. I walked slowly over to Kendall, he smiled as I came closer but now words were spoken. As soon as I came closer to him, he grabbed my hand and brought me into a hug that I welcomed. We pulled apart and I looked down to his chest.

"I am fine Logan, thanks to you." Kendall told me as he grabbed my hand once more, never letting go.

"Kendall, I am so sorry for all of this. I couldn't control myself and now everything his wrong." I said placing my head down. I couldn't face him, I know I should have had more control but I couldn't and now Kendall can never return home to his mother and sister, his life, mine, forever to be hunted by a man that I called my friend. "Logan look at me please." I slowly lifted my head and looked into those breathe taking green eyes. His eyes and mine meeting once more, I could hear his heart beating and the smell of his blood. However it was difference than anything I had ever smelt and I knew what it was. "Logan I knew what you were a long time ago and I knew I needed to protect you from the world, I have been for as long as I can remember." Kendall said leaning into me. Our foreheads leaning against one another, Kendall grabbed both my hands in his and squeezed and in that moment I knew what was happening.

"Logan, I don't mean to ruin this moment but I need to know how this happened?" Kendall and I both broke from our moment and turned to face Kyle. He was a rife also, one that was very old. He was known as an elder, the father or our species. I leaned my head on Kendall shoulder has he pulled me closer into him. I looked to Kyle, who knew what was happing.

"It happened." Was all I could say. "I tried to stop it but I couldn't and now I have a hunter after me. Kyle we can never go back to who we were." I said turning to Kendall who put on a sad smile.

"Logan, you know what must be done. You and Kendall have to leave soon, I will allow you to stay tonight because of what is going to happen but then I will send you two on your own. This hunter you know him?" Kendall and I both shook our heads. "I will cover up the blood tail and erase your tail. Now, Logan rest you and Kendall you are both weak." With that Kyle left Kendall and I alone on the couch. I backed away from Kendall and looked to him.

"Kendall, he is right. We can never go back there, if so he will kill us. I am…."

"Logan stop it right now… I made my chose when I saw you and your mother murder that man back home. I was freaked out at first but I didn't care. Logan, my feeling for you never changed. I cared about you back then and I still care about you." Kendall said, he placed his hands on either side of my face and leaned into me and kissed me. Pushed me down onto my back, I kissed him back with so much emotion in me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepens the kiss. I moan into the kiss and felt Kendall smile. We pulled away from each other and looked at each other. "Logan I am in love with you and I don't care what or who you are." No words were spoken, I pulled Kendall back to me, and we made love that night.

(Present Day)

That was the day Kendall and I became one. Kendall became my life, I couldn't be without him, I depended on him for everything and he with I. A year had passed with Kendall and I on the run, with Kendall at my side, I was able to control my hunger, only feeding on the unwanted, people that were lost to this world. Carlos has changed in that year; he was a murder of my species. He killed the young, children who had yet to make their first kill. At first, I wanted Carlos to find me and take me from this world, but Kendall had changed my mind, we wanted to try to fix what had been broken. However, after what he had done to my people, hate-ness grew inside me. One night I took the chance to and see my mother she had left because she was being hunted once more. My life changed that night forever. I turn to see Kendall sleeping in our bed, his eyes twitching every now and then as he dreamed. I hoped that his dreams are filled with joy instead of the pain that has come into our lives. I cannot but help think that the night my mother was murdered by him. I almost lost Kendall to, hell I did lose him for a moment until I made that decision that would change his life. I make my way over to Kendall who is holding our little girl in his arms, his arms wrapped around her tightly. I cannot but smile at my family and be worried at the same time. Carlos would never stop until I was dead and I would never stop until his blood was on my hands. He killed my mother out of spited and almost killed the love of my life. However, if it wasn't for Carlos we would never have Emma. Emma mother was a great woman, a woman who didn't deserve the faith that was handed to her.

Three years ago, Kendall and I made it to a small town in Maine. Carlos was hot on our tail; we had been running for what seemed like forever. Kendall and I were getting tired; I was getting to the point that I wanted Carlos find us. I wanted his blood on my hands now; he had killed my mother and innocent rife children. I couldn't take it anymore, but I knew I couldn't do that. Kendall was still adjusting to his blood lust and he needed me to keep him from turning into a true monster. The night we came into that town Carlos was already there waiting and watching us.


	3. Emma

**_here ya go! I DONT THINK THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES... I COULD BE WRONG._**

(Three years back in the past)

Kendall and I finally made it my friend Becky's house and I was glad to. I was tired and I could tell Kendall was too, a life on the run wasn't anything to be cheerful about. I wanted a life again, a life with Kendall. One were could live our lives in peace but, Carlos would never let that happen until I was dead or he was. It was around 1am in the morning when we knocked on the door. We didn't have to wait ling either Becky open the door with that wonderful smile she has.

"Logan, Kendall, Your safe!" She yelled out as she pulled Kendall and me into her home. A home that felt warm and safe, a home that was filled with love and no worry. She pulled away from us with worry and joy showing through her smile.

"Becky of course we are safe. I told you we would make it here." I told her, taking her hand in my and kissed it.

"Hey, baby I would watch that." Kendall told me, Becky and I looked to him and smiled. I dropped her hand and smiled to at my wonderful friend.

"Oh come on Kendall, you know he doesn't have eyes for anyone but you. He can't even be apart from you for more than 10mins." Becky joked with Kendall as she gusted for us to follow her into the living room. I grabbed Kendall hand as we walked into the room that was lit by candle light and a fire burning. I smile at Kendall as we both sit down. "I am sorry to hear about Joanna, I know it must be hard." Only if she really knew how hard it was, my ex best friend killed her. I fought back the tears that were trying to work their way down my face. Kendall must have seen because the next thing I know his fingers are wiping away from that must have fallen without my knowing.

"Logan, it will be fine. He isn't here and he doesn't know where we are. We are safe for now." Kendall said placing a very loving kiss to my lips.

"Logan I am sorry." Becky said as she got up and gave me a hug. We pulled away and smiled that it when I remember Emma.

"Well, when do we get to see her?" I asked, Becky backed away and smiled that wonderful smile she does when she is happy.

"Right now, she is sleeping that is the best time to look at her. If she was awake then wow." Kendall and I both let out a little laugh as we got up and followed Becky into the nursery. We all walked over to the crib and looked down to see a little angel with brown hair sleeping. I leaned into Kendall and he wrapped his arm around me. I fought back more tears because Kendall and I would never have that, not with Carlos. "She has greens eyes; they are like your Kendall and when she gets upset they get darker. So beautiful." Kendall and I both smiled and then I let out a yawn.

"Tried?" Kendall asked me and I could do was nodded. It was true I have been tired for days now but I could let my guard down. I needed to watch Kendall and made sure we were safe.

"Hey, I have the spare room ready for you guys. So, get to bed.." Becky said shoving us out of the baby's room and down the hall into the spare room. Kendall and I walked in and I saw the bed. It was huge and looked so comfortable. I turned to Kendall who grabbed me, picked me up and brought me down to the bed.

"I think it is time you get that needed rest Logie. I will be find, for one night please don't worry about me our anything else. You are worn out." Kendall was right but it was hard not to worry about him. I knew if anything would ever happen to him I wouldn't be able to go on. He is my everything, my life, my heart, my soul and my world. I needed him to breath. "Stop thinking Logan and sleep."

"I wasn't thinking.." I said snuggled into his chest. Kendall pulled me closer to him. I threw my arms around him and he didn't the same.

"You are always thinking. Now, close those eyes of your and stop thinking about everything and sleep. Because I am not dragging your ass out of this bed tomorrow morning, you're not as light as you think you are." I lifted my head up and just smiled at him. Kendall leaned down, kissed me once more before pulling away, and brought the cover over both of us.

(Kendall POV)

I awoke a few hours later when I heard the baby crying. I looked down and smiled at Logan, he had his mouth open, drooling a little bit and smiling. I slowly got up and placed a pillow on the side of Logan who wrapped his arms around it. I knew things were hard on him and me. I was still getting used to what had happen to me. The blood lust was getting better as time went on. Logan and I only killed when needed and sometime it was animals and not humans. That night when it happen, the night Lucy died, everything changed not only for Logan but also for me. I had always known what he was and wanted to protect him for the world and I did. But I would have never guessed it would be Carlos who would be the one to hunt him. That night was the last time I ever saw my mom and Katie. I knew everyone thought Logan and I were dead and that is the way we wanted it. I would rather have everyone thing that then what is really going on. In the begin Logan and I tried to fix things with Carlos but after he started killing those innocent children and then Logan mother, we knew it would never be the same. Logan's heart changed when his mother was murder, he was hell bent on killing Carlos. I think if it wasn't for me almost dying he would have. I was drawn out of my thoughts when I smelt coffee. I walked out of the spare room, shutting the door slowly and walked into the kitchen. There Becky was holding 3 months Emma and making coffee.

"Would you like some help?" I said making Becky jump. She smiled and held Emma out for me to take.

"Here, just hold her for me until I can get her bottle." I walked over and took Emma from her. Emma wined a little bit, then she looked at me with those big green eyes she had and boy was Becky right her eyes were the same as mine. I walked over to the table, pulled out a chair and sat down with Emma on my lips. She was just staring up at me. She grabbed my finger and pulled it to her mouth. I couldn't help but smile and be sad at the same time. "Aww, she likes you." I looked up at Becky, she was walking over with Emma bottle.

"I guess so. Hey, I will feed her for you. I mean if you don't mine."

"Not at all." Becky handed me the bottle, Emma spited my finger out and I placed the bottle into her mouth, she took it right away. "How you want your coffee?"

"Black please, Logan got me into drinking black coffee." I said with a little smile, while I was looking down at Emma. She was half way done with her bottle already. "Looks like we have a little piggy here." I said to Emma, she looked up from her bottle at me then went back to drinking.

"You have no idea, she is the biggest little pig on the planet." Becky came and sat my cup down and then pulled out the chair next to me and sat down. "So, I take it Logan is still sleeping."

"Yup and drooling on your pillow. However, he needs it. He has been running on empty for a while now." I said pulling the bottle away from Emma who was now done. I picked her up, placed her on my shoulder, and started to burp her. It didn't take long for her to let out this loud burp. Becky and I both smiled and then laughed. "Wow…"

"I know, pig." Becky came, took Emma, and placed her in the highchair that was sitting next to us.

"Becky, thank you for letting us stay here for awhile. After everything that happen.."

"Kendall, it isn't a problem. Logan is family and a great friend. I would always do anything to help." I watched as Becky looked down at the floor and then back to me. "Kendall, he killed my brother and his daughters. He had no mercy; Anna and Carly were only 6 and 11…" I moved over to Becky, took her hand in mine and squeezed it. I didn't know what to say, Carlos turned into a blood thirsty murder. Any rife that knew Logan or I or Logan family was but in danger. I was getting ready to speak when Emma started crying. I grabbed her and picked her up before Becky could. "Thanks…."

"It is nothing. You look tired, why don't you get some sleep. I will take care of here."

"You have no idea and thanks Kendall." Becky said standing up, she gave Emma a kiss on the head before walking down the hall leaving Emma and me alone in the kitchen.

"Well little one, it is cartoon time!" I said, Emma just smiled at me. So I walked up into the living room, sit down and found some amazing cartoon that was on.

(Logan POV)

Someone screaming and then a gunshot awaked me; I leaped from the bed and ran into the living room to see Carlos. He had Kendall and Becky both tired to a chair in the middle of the room. Emma was in her play pin screaming with tears running down her face. Kendall face was burnt from what could have only been sliver. Becky was beating and bloody, her fangs were showing and her needled was cut from her wrist, she was bleeding out. Carlos walked over to Kendall bring a sliver blade into his chest. I lost it and ran into the room with my claws and fangs showing. I ran and threw Carlos against the wall.

"I knew this would wake you up." Carlos said spitting blood from his mouth. I walked closer to him but he ran to Emma and pulled her up by her shirt, making her cry even more. "One more step Logan and I will kill her." Carlos said bring the blade it his neck.

"Don't! leave her be!" I heard Becky cry out. I started to circle Carlos. I knew he would hurt Emma if I made a move. But I could let him kill my family anymore. Kendall saw what I was doing and got one arm free and grabbed Carlos leg. He falls to the ground with Emma. I leaped forward and grabbed her before any harm to come to the baby. Carlos kicked Kendall in the jaw and his head flew back. I went to move when I felt pain come to me. I looked up to see another man standing there; he had pierced me with a sliver knife. I placed Emma behind the chair and made a move for this man. I jumped him and sunk my teeth into his skin. He cried out in pain. I bit down until I hit bone and then pulled his head from his body throwing it down the hall. I jumped up in time to see Kendall and Becky break free. Kendall ran to Emma, picking her up, Becky jumped Carlos, throwing across the room. "Take Emma and run!"

"Becky no!" I saw Carlos shot Becky and then stabbed her in the chest. She screamed out in pain, I was frozen until I heard Emma crying. Kendall grabbed me.

"Logan, it is too late. We need to go now!" I turned to Kendall, he had Emma carded in his arms. I took one last look at Carlos, his eyes and mine meeting once more. I looked to me and held Becky by her hair before shooting her in the head.

**NOW, YOU KNOW HOW THEY GOT EMMA. I HATE MAKING CARLOS THE BAD GUY BUT YOU WILL FIND OUT WHY NEXT CHAPTER AND THEN THE KIDNAPPING... **


End file.
